Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to making up the skin, for example that of the face or the body, the lips or integuments such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows, the nails and the hair.
Description of Background/Related/Prior Art
Makeup compositions, for instance free powders, foundations, nail varnishes, mascaras, makeup rouges, eye shadows, lipsticks, glosses in a jar or liquid glosses, generally consist of a physiologically acceptable medium and various coloring agents.
Consumers have long been seeking compositions for remodeling the face, in particular for highlighting the cheekbones and/or for making the lips full. There is not at the present time an effective solution for satisfying this expectation.
It is known that a volumizing effect may be produced by applying a light shade and a dark shade next to each other, the light shade being applied to the area that it is desired to highlight. Producing this effect traditionally requires the use of two different compositions and depends on the skill of the person applying them. This technique is more difficult to carry out for making up the lips.
Recently, the capacity naturally manifested by goniochromatic pigments to change color depending on the angle of observation and/or of incidence of the light has been exploited in the cosmetics field. Thus, EP-A-0-953,330, assigned to the assignee hereof, describes a makeup kit combining a first goniochromatic pigment and a second pigment containing one of the colors of the first pigment. This combination affords novel colored effects without, however, substantially modifying the perception of the volume of the part of the body onto which it is applied.
Moreover, WO 01/51015 proposes compositions combining conventional interference pigments with a four-layer interference pigment, also known as a “shadow pigment”, which has a variable coloration depending on the angle of specular reflection. This is reflected on the treated support by a color change between light and dark. These compositions improve the perception of the contour of the various parts of the face or body, but they do not create a satisfactory volumizing effect.
There is consequently a need for a cosmetic composition capable of affording a satisfactory impression of volume.